creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Ritual of The Gambler
Everyone wants something in life. Whether it be a brand new car or a gorgeous significant other, people are naturally looking for something they so desperately want, but know they will most likely never attain. However, there is a way to earn whatever you so desire, although there are risks attributed to it. So, if you feel up to the task of finally getting what your heart yearns for, here is the Ritual of the Gambler. What you will need: #A Dark room. This room does not need to be pitch black for the ritual to work. In fact, it is recommended that there is some light in the room, but just enough so that you can just barely see what is in front of you. #A coin. The type of coin does not matter, it could be authentic currency from anywhere on the globe or a fake coin from a kid's board game. As long as your coin has a heads and tails that are not identical, it should work just fine. #An object of significant importance to you. Whether it be your grandfathers pocket watch or your favourite video game, as long as you own this object, it will work perfectly fine. However, make sure that you are willing to part with your object if need be. #A table and two chairs. The table will be where the game will be played. One chair will be for you and the other will be for your opponent. If one of the two chairs you have chosen is nicer quality or more comfortable than the other, allow your opponent to use this one. It's common courtesy. #A candle. This will allow you to make sure that the ritual is set up properly and will make your opponent feel more welcome. #A piece of paper and something to write with. These will both be very important parts of the ritual, so make sure to include them. Once you have all of your materials gathered into the room, sit down in one chair, which should be facing the other chair with the table separating the two. Make sure that you have no religious items or symbols with you, besides your item of significance. If that happens to be a religious icon, the ritual should still work. Light your candle and put it on the far left corner of the table. Next, put the coin in the middle of the table and place your item of significance to the right of it. Make sure that the coin is heads up, or the ritual will fail. Finally, take your sheet of paper and write what you desire on it. Keep in mind, what you want does not have to be a physical object. It can be revenge on someone who has angered you or the perfect idea of how to get your life on track and rolling again. Once you have done this, you have just finished setting up the game you and opponent will shortly start to play Now, onto your opponent. He likes to call himself The Gambler. Not many people have actually seen what he looks like. Whenever The Gambler appears, he stays shrouded in the shadows cast by the candle. He is speculated to be a demon by many, and some go as far as to say it is Satan yourself you are playing against. Regardless of your opponent's true identity, he will not harm you. The Gambler would not want to lose his chance to add another piece to his otherworldly collection. To begin the ritual, take the sheet of paper with the thing you desire written upon it and place it on the chair opposite to yours. This will allow The Gambler to see what it is he is wagering. If he approves of both your object of significance, which is what you will be wagering, and whatever it is you want, a silhouette of a thin, frail man in a black cloak will appear in the chair across from you. Once you see The Gambler, say the phrase, "Thank you for accepting my wager. I will be the heads side of the coin, and you tails. Let fate decide my fortune." Once you say these words, take the coin from the middle of the table and flip it. Take extreme caution in making sure that the coin does not fall off of the table. The Gambler would see this as an insult and you would immediately lose the game, regardless of what the coin landed on. Do not attempt to touch the coin until it has come to a complete stop, or The Gambler will assume you were cheating, and you will lose. If the coin landed on heads, then congratulations! You will receive whatever you wrote on the paper within a week of the ritual's conclusion. It will come randomly and will seem to your friends and family as very good luck and nothing more. To end the ritual, simply thank The Gambler for his time and blow out the candle. Never attempt this ritual again, regardless of the outcome. If the coin landed on tails, however, that is very poor luck for you. You will now get the opposite of what it is you wished for. Say, for example, that you wished for a very rare baseball card. If you were to lose this gamble, your current collection could be damaged or your favorite player injured. If you wished for a relationship, the ones you have currently would be no more, and you will be more lonely than ever before. Additionally, your object of significance will disappear soon after the ending of the ritual. However, this is not the only price you pay for losing. Sometime in the week following the ritual, you will meet The Gambler again. It is useless to attempt to elude him, as he will always seem to be one step ahead of you. He will take you into his collection, and there you will remain. Until, that is, someone wishes for a human, and the wisher wishing triumphs over The Gambler. Only then will you be set free. You will exit The Gambler's collection the same way you entered, as he keeps his ware in very good condition. You will be the same age, but remember none of your time in The Gambler's collection. The few that have managed to get their way out of The Gambler's collection often refuse to mention him, and most choose to end their lives soon after their release. It is not advised that you risk taking part in this ritual, as the price to pay for losing is quite high. And, strangely enough, in every single instance the ritual has been preformed, the coin used simply vanishes as soon as the candle is blown out. Category:Ritual Category:Beings